


Tuckin' Into You

by teddybagwell



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Smut, i dont even know, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Theodore's hungry and strikes up an interesting deal with John.





	Tuckin' Into You

There were times John couldn’t help but question what it was he had with Theodore. Of course, they would never be normal. Two escaped convicts; one, a mobster with a wife and children at home, a family he was unlikely to see again, and the other, a rapist, paedophile, a murderer. John so badly wished ‘ex-’ preceded those titles but he knew Theodore Bagwell was never far from fulfilling another twisted temptation. 

And he had to wonder just how quickly the psychopath would be willing to toss him to the side, tip him off the cops, put a knife through his chest when he was sleeping. He wondered if Theodore pondered on the same thoughts, did they keep him up at night too? 

John would kill himself before he let Theodore Bagwell end his life. Hell, he’d be there to end Theodore before he came close to John with any kind of instrument with the intent of killing.

‘John,’ that sweet Alabamian accent woke him from his thoughts. Theodore had just left the tiny bathroom of the hotel room, a towel hugged his hips and his skin glistened deliciously. 

‘Hm?’ 

‘Do somethin’ for me?’ the man said as he ran a second towel through his hair. 

‘What?’ John asked, attempting to keep his eyes away from the droplets gleaming across Theodore’s stomach; he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. 

‘I’m hungry, John,’ he said as he dropped onto the bed. His thighs appeared from beneath the towel. ‘We haven’t eaten since yesterday mornin’ and I may be lookin’ all twig-like, but I tell ya, if I had to eat an amount of food the size of th’ Grand Canyon, I could do it in a heartbeat… an’ I’d still be hungry.’

‘What do you want me to do?’ John asked, watching as the smaller man rolled onto his back and shot pleading eyes at him. ‘It’s almost midnight, Teddy, and whose asking you to eat that much food?’

‘I get real antsy when I’m hungry, John, surely ya can go an’ find somethin’? And I was talkin’ hypothetically.’ 

‘Why can’t you go if you want food so bad?’ John questioned. 

Theodore sat up and edged closer, keeping his dark eyes on John while leaning down to bite the skin of his shoulder. The towel was another shift of Theodore’s leg away from being forgotten.

‘I just got all clean and purified, John,’ the man practically whined and John shamelessly took pleasure in it.

‘Where do you expect me to get food at this time, seriously? And what if someone sees me, do you care at all about the fact that I could be seen?’ John couldn't help but get worked up and he saw the amusement in the smaller man’s face. It only irked John more. 

‘You’ll be fine, John, honest,’ Theodore said. ‘Just don’t be conspicuous. Now go.’

‘You’re a bastard, you know that?’ 

It was those kinds of moments that made John assume Theodore didn’t care all that much, not as much as he put on. It didn’t necessarily upset John, but the thought of being played by a man like Theodore, that sent shivers down his spine.

‘Ya know I’d care, John, I’d be lonely without ya,’ Theodore replied, pressing a light kiss on the taller man’s shoulder before leaving John, he suddenly felt cold. ‘But my stomach feels like it’s eatin’ itself and if it don’t get some food soon, well, I wouldn’t feel too opposed about tuckin' into you.’ 

‘Is that a threat?’ John’s head tilted in question.

‘No,’ the Alabamian replied. ‘It’s a proposal.’

John’s expression must have given away his confusion; Theodore’s tongue made an appearance and danced across his bottom lip, something he only seemed to do in moments of arousal or temptation, or when that brain of his sparked an idea.

‘How about you walk out that there door and find me something to eat, and when ya come back, I’ll do anything ya want. I’ll let you treat me real bad, John, and I’ll be real nice about it, won’t complain or nothin’,’ Theodore drawled, each word flowing off his tongue, sounding like music to John’s ears.

‘Anything?’

‘Anything,’ Theodore repeated. ‘Ya can even beat me a little if ya want, treat me like a little doll, all defenceless like-’

‘I think that’s your fantasy you’re reciting, Theodore-‘

‘But it turns you on, don’t it? Ya can have me in any way ya want, I’ll even rim ya if-‘

John laughed. ‘You think that’s what I want, your tongue in my ass?’ 

‘It’s one helluva feelin’, John. What’s that sayin’? Don’t knock it ’til ya try it,’ Theodore said, licking his lips. 

‘And who's been eating your ass?’ John asked, raising an eyebrow. 

‘Two men in one cell, John. Anything can happen if ya open to it.’ 

‘You’re disgusting,’ John grimaced. Theodore sat down on the very edge of the bed.

‘What d’ya say, John?’ the smaller man said, ignoring the insult. ‘You can stick a punch right in my face while ya pound me and all ya gotta do is get me somethin’ to eat. It’s your lucky day, we all know you hate my guts.’ Theodore dragged his tongue across his teeth and John was certain he hated his guts just for teasing him. 

There was a strong silence between the two men, their eyes didn't leave each other’s as though it was an internal fight to see who could break first.

‘Deal.’ 

John looked away first; he couldn’t stand the fire burning in Theodore’s eyes any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was hungry. I'm still hungry but at least Theodore's getting his food and John's getting laid.


End file.
